If Only
by My Ships
Summary: What if Abigail and Shawn were through before they actually broke up? What if Juliet had talked to Shawn before she met Declan?


This is my Shules fanfiction so don't worry about Shawn and Abigail taking over the story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Abigail, Shawn, Juliet, nor Shules (that's including the ship and the ship name). I also don't own Psych. I don't own Demetri Martin or that part of his joke that I put at the very end. So, basically, I don't own any part of this fanfic except for the fact that I wrote it.

* * *

She knocked on his front door and waited for him to answer as patiently as she could.

"Jules… Right now isn't the best time. Abigail said that she needs to talk to me and she's actually in my kitchen," Shawn explained, trying not to be too harsh on Juliet. "I think it's something important."

"Yeah, well, Shawn, I'm sorry for barging in like this, so uninvited, but I came here to say something extremely important and I promised myself that I wouldn't leave without telling you it," Juliet proposed.

"Jules…" Shawn started contemplating.

Abigail got up from the kitchen table to see who Shawn was talking to.

"Oh, hello, Juliet," Abigail greeted warmly.

"I have an idea," Shawn exclaimed before Juliet could say hi to Abigail. "Since Abigail has to tell me something and her time is limited before she'll have to leave, you, Jules, can wait in your car and when Abigail walks to her car, you come in."

Abigail and Juliet nodded their heads in agreement and both of the were swmi-surprised about Shawn coming up with a plan that would actually work.

Juliet walked back to her car, put the keys in, and listened to music.

Juliet recognized the song as a song she used to sing when she was little. She sang along. "Don't stop, belieeeeving."

As soon as the song was about to end, Abigail started walking to her car. Juliet finished listening to the song and them she got out of her car and waved at Abigail, who was now driving away.

Juliet knocked on the door again and was surprised to see Shawn suppressing tears. Either that or he was slightly constipated; Juliet decided upon the first option.

"Oh my God, Shawn. What's wrong?" Juliet asked, honestly worried for Shawn.

He was sporting a voice that sounded as if he had a frog in his throat. "I, uh, Abigail gave me a lot of things to think about," Shawn stated, simply.

He gestured for Juliet to go inside and they sat on his couch.

"What kind of things has she made you think about?" Juliet asked, putting a consoling hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"I should've seen this coming. It was so damn obvious and I was just blind and nieve and oblivious!" Shawn scolded himself.

Juliet didn't know what to say, let alone what Shawn was talking about. Then she put two-and-two together and realized that Abigail had broken up with Shawn.

"I'm so sorry, Shawn," Juliet said. "I know how much you love her."

Shawn sniffled, cleared his throat, and then tried to change the subject. "So, what did you come here to say?"

"Honestly, right now, you've been through enough and I don't think you'll be able to handle it. Maybe I'll tell you in a week or two, or later… Whenever you're done mourning over your break up," Juliet said.

"I'm done with the mourning process already," Shawn faked.

"We both know that that's a lie, Shawn," Juliet chuckled slightly.

Shawn gave Juliet a puppy-dog pout and eyes. Juliet only caved in slightly.

"Look, Shawn. You deserve somebody who will be there for you, who loves you, who can handle you and your job, and so much more. You deserve the perfect woman and, although you may not have her yet, there is one person that wants to fill out the application for that spot. Of course, she isn't even close to perfect, but she can handle you and your job and she will always be there for you too. Okay? So never forget that. And keep your eyes open; you can never be sure where that person might pop up."

"Thanks for the pep-talk, Jules. It really helped. I hope that you're right and that I'll meet her someday."

"You know the woman, more than maybe you should; after all, you are a psychic. And she knows you as much as she possibly can," Juliet explained further.

"Now, I have to go get some rest. Goodnight, Shawn," Juliet said, leaning over to Shawn who was in front of her. She kissed his cheek, almost snagging his the corner of his lips, and then she said, "I'm here for you if you need me."

**_—_**  
**_ABOUT ONE MONTH LATER_**  
**_—_**

"Hey, Jules. I'm so glad you made it," Shawn told Juliet as she walked in. "And you look beautiful in your pajamas," Shawn complimented.

"So do you," Juliet laughed.

"You're supposed to say that I look handsome in my pajamas."

"Mmmm, nope. I'm pretty sure I mean, 'You look beautiful in your pajamas'," Juliet laughed.

"Haha, very funny," Shawn replied, lightheartedly.

"So you said that Gus, you, and I were going to watch a movie together. So, where's Gus?" Juliet asked and looked away.

"Did I say 'Gus'? I'm always with him and saying his name… I guess it just slipped right out of my mouth. It's just you and me."

"Uh-huh," Juliet answered, skeptically. Deciding to not stick on the subject any longer, Juliet asked, "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'. I remember how you talked about it once or twice and I thought, 'Hey, why not?'."

"Thank you, Shawn," Juliet smiled. "So what are we going to eat?"

"Popcorn and candy," Shawn answered. "But I sense that you're trying to eat healthier than you have for the past while so I have to ask. Are you a fan of delicious flavor?"

"What?" Juliet mouthed. Shawn nodded over to the pineapples on his counter. "Oh! Delicious flavor is delicious!" Juliet laughed.

Not any more than fifteen minutes later, Juliet came in with the snacks and Shawn set up the VHS tape, claiming that he didn't trust anybody but himself with his own VHS tapes.

Juliet set the food and drinks down and Shawn paused the movie, with much more elegance than somebody he didn't know how to use VHS tapes would have.

"Juliet?" When Shawn got Juliet's attention and she shifted over to face Shawn, he knew exactly what he needed to do. "I actually invited you here so I could talk to you about something really important…" Shawn took a slice of the pineapple and kept his head down.

"Oh, yeah, what do you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking really hard about what you said lately. And I got it about three weeks ago, two weeks after you came over when Abigail . But I've been so nervous about how to bring it up to you and where to bring it up to you and everything." Juliet was silent. Shawn decided to talk some more, "I don't know how it took me two weeks to figure out what you were trying to say; I'm supposed to to be a psychic here! I just... I was being stupid... I'm sorry... I know this is awkward... I'm sorry, again... If you wanna leave now—" Shawn mumbled, laughing under his breath awkwardly.

Juliet had never seen Shawn so worked up about anything before so she decided to go for it.

Shawn was still mumbling when Juliet leaned in.

At first Shawn was utterly surprised and he just stayed in same position, just staring at Juliet. She was so close to that he couldn't tell whether he was looking into her eyes or at her cheek or her forehead.

Juliet was, by this time, thoroughly embarrassed so she started to back away, but Shawn started to kiss her back.

Although she was stunned, she wasn't as stunned as Shawn was and she kept kissing him. She pulled back, just for a few seconds so they could catch their breaths, and then she deepened the kiss.

She had never had such a passionate kiss before and neither of them had a kiss with as big of a click and as many sparks and butterflies as this kiss.

Juliet snaked her arms around Shawn's neck and started playing with the back of his full head of hair.

Shawn then stuck his hands under Juliet and pulled her onto his lap. He then proceeded to cup her cheeks into his hands.

Juliet pulled away, catching her breath that she wasn't even sure was there.

Shawn stopped feeling her lips brush against his and opened his eyes. When he saw that she was trying to catch her breath, he unpuckered his lips and then licked them. Juliet tried to suppress her laughing. He then rubbed the back of his neck and then murmured, "Uh...", having no idea what to say.

"Maybe this was too fast," Juliet whispered.

"Yeah, but it was steamy," Shawn joked, lightly.

Juliet picked up the pillow next to her and swatted Shawn with it.

"Pillow fight?" Shawn asked.

"How about we watch the movie and then, maybe, do a pillow fight later?" Juliet proposed.

"Sure, but we have to do the pillow fight," Shawn said. "Pillows fights remind me of Demetri Martin's joke. 'Man versus woman equals'—"

* * *

_**The Demetri Martin Joke (On Pillow Fights):**_ Man versus woman equals fun. Man versus man equals gay. Woman versus woman equals awesome. Man versus pillow equals crazy. Pillow versus pillow equals crazy awesome — that's a real pillow fight right there. You see to pillows fighting, you know something's going down. They're designed for relaxation. If they're fighting, what hope do we have? One time I saw two geese fighting, and I was like, "This is a pillow fight ahead of time."

Now, I hope not to offend anybody by that joke. I just find Demetri Martin absolutely hilarious in most of his jokes and talking about a pillow fight reminded me of this joke. Although Demetri's jokes can be offensive, I have a feeling that Shawn would enjoy them (I mean, Shawn can offend people too, right?).

Anyways, please review! :) I really want to know what you guys think of my fanfic.


End file.
